


Mr. Cute Guy

by SentientTrashWrites



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientTrashWrites/pseuds/SentientTrashWrites
Summary: Reader is out celebrating at a bar when she notices a rather cute guy looking at her.





	1. Chapter 1

You were out at a local arcade bar with a bunch of friends celebrating your being hired at a new job. You were currently battling your friend Liz in Skeeball. You laughed as you scored your game winning points.

“Boom bitch!!” you shouted, laughing as you turned to Liz. Grinning at her, your eyes shifted to the background and that’s when you made eye contact with the cutest guy ever. He blushed and looked away as you caught him looking at you. You looked back toward Liz and mouthed “oh my god”, your face a shade of red to match the guy’s. You grabbed Liz by the arm, dragging her into one of those game pods to talk to her.

“Holy SHIT the cutest guy was just staring at me” you said, almost in disbelief. 

“Well why wouldn’t someone stare at you? You’re hot as shit. As I’ve said many times-“

“Yeah, yeah” you interrupted Liz, “If you were into girls you would’ve banged me by now. So I’ve heard” you said with a slight smile. 

“Exactly. Now how cute was he?” Liz asked.

“Like, super cute. He was wearing this shirt that said, ‘Ask me about my raccoon’, whatever that means” you said.

“I say go over and talk to him” Liz said, with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. You laughed and gently shoved her shoulder. Before you could reply, there was a knock on the outside of the pod as said cute guy poked his head in.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink?” he asked you, still slightly red from his previous blushing. You sat there in shock for a second before smiling.

“I’d love to” you said, getting out of the pod and standing next to cute guy before you walked over to the bar together. You ordered your beer of choice, noting cute guy’s brief look of surprise before turning to him. 

“So Mr. Cute Guy, what’s your name?” you asked. 

“My name is Steve. Or Mr. Cute Guy” he replied with a soft laugh. You could literally feel your heart swell as you looked at him. 

“Well Steve, what brings you to an arcade bar on a Thursday night?” you asked, taking a sip of your beer.

“I’m celebrating with my friends” he replied, taking a sip of his own drink. and gesturing towards a rather rowdy group of people.

“Me too! We’re celebrating my new job. What are ya’ll celebrating?”

“Congrats on the job! We’re celebrating a sort of job too. Or more so a job well done.” he answered. 

“A job well done?” you asked, setting your drink down to focus on him. 

“Uh my friends and I work for a sort of civilian force and we recently returned from an overseas trip.” he replied, setting his drink down and looking at you. You rested your face in your hands, more interested in getting to know him than in drinking. 

“Wow. That’s so cool. I always wanted to travel overseas but never had the chance. What kind of trip was it?” you asked. 

“Call it humanitarian. We go places where a job needs to be done but others might not be able to handle it.” was his answer. 

“That’s a really good hearted thing to do.” you said with what you hoped was a flirtatious smile. From Steve’s responding blush, you think your point was conveyed successfully. 

“I mean, do you want to come over and look at my pictures from the trip? I love photography and sketching so I could show you in better detail what my team does. If you’d like?” he asked, with a hopeful smile on his face.

“My word, so brazen Mr. Cute Guy. Asking a damsel like myself back to your place after just meeting” you teased him. As he stammered over his words, trying to form a response, you laughed and placed a hand on his arm. “Steve, I was just teasing. I’d love to see your photos and sketches” you said. Steve grinned at you before taking your hand in his and walking towards the door. You smiled and followed him willingly, excited to see his trip memories and to see where the night would lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to Steve's apartment and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, school is kicking my butt. Hopefully next chapter will be longer!

Steve grabbed your hand, swinging your intertwined hands between you two as you walked to his apartment from the Uber. 

“No way! I refuse to believe that you have been on tv” you said in disbelief.

“No I totally have! They weren’t super glorious but I was in a series of videos meant to educate school kids” he said, laughing. You laughed as you imagined Steve sitting on an old-fashioned school chair, lecturing kids on being healthy. He released your hand as you reached the apartment so he could unlock the door.

“After we look at the photos and sketches, I will show you the school videos,” Steve said, holding up his pinky. You raised your eyebrows at the cute little gesture but linked your pinky with his. Steve smiled as you made the pinky promise and grabbed your hand again to pull you into his apartment.

“Okay, you sit there” he said, pointing at the couch, “I’ll grab some drinks and my portfolio.”

“Portfolio, how official” you teased, taking your assigned spot on the couch.

“Oh, yeah. It’s a dumb thing. My friend James got me into the habit of calling it that” he replied, blushing slightly. You inwardly swooned at his blush before replying. 

“Not dumb. I think it’s cute” you assured Steve, who walked over and handed you a drink before setting the portfolio on the coffee table. You found yourself admiring his overcall cuteness as he fluffed his air and stuck out his tongue while pulling out what he wanted to show first and arranging the art. Looking up to see you watching him with a soft look on your face, Steve got up and walked over to sit on the couch. You noted that he sat on the end far from you, leaving plenty of space between the two. While you appreciated the sweet gesture, you definitely wanted to cuddle so you scooted your way down the couch until you were next to him. He looked at you and blushed before accepting his fate as a cuddle bud. He lifted his arm and you smiled, snuggling into his side.

“Ready to gaze upon the greatest art of this century?” he asked, resting his arm behind you and lightly holding you against him. 

“Wasn’t I already” you replied, making it clear you were talking about him. He sputtered slightly before giving a sheepish smile. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and grabbed the first sketch and so your night began.


End file.
